


The Stars of Africa

by justhuman



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Africa, Multi, Post Season 7, hyena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-18
Updated: 2004-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhuman/pseuds/justhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Caleb takes Xander's eye, he brings back something else, which Xander shares with his BFFs</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars of Africa

The stars of Africa were different then the ones in California. Some people would say sure, different hemisphere, but Xander would say they were missing the point. It wasn't like he had ever learned to pick out stick figures in the washed out Sunnydale sky. Connecting the dots wasn't important. What people had trouble doing was focusing on a single point of light and seeing all of it's qualities and all of it's flaws. Losing an eye had taught Xander a lot about how to look at things.

The stars of Africa were different, beautiful.

Whereas the cell phones in Africa were just as annoying as those in California.

"Hello?" There were different possibilities about who was calling. There was even the possibility that it might not be bad news, but Xander wasn't counting on that.

"Xander? Geez you sound so far away." Andrew's voice was tinny, hard to make out, but it's not like Xander could pass up the joke.

"Well, if I might make a geographical observation, we are like a hemisphere apart."

"Au contraire! Were about 100 miles apart, which I'm told will take approximately four hour of kidney busting driving to correct."

Xander stopped smiling. Andrew's little joke wasn't funny.

"Xander?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. So, Andrew, why are you in Africa?" Even to Xander, the sound of his voice was harsh. "I mean... I mean you're not reading too much into that fish, are ya?"

"I-"

Squeak, there was definitely a squeak, and Xander liked that. He had picked the fish over everything else because it would have been inexplicitly weird, and he wondered what Andrew would make of it. Once the fish was in the mail, Xander had worried that it might be like a six year old boy giving a six year old girl a frog, just to see her go eww and _not_ at all because he liked her. Still, Xander was curious about the fish.

"Xander, I'm coming because of Buffy and Willow. Why didn't you call for help?"

God. Damned. New slayer. It pissed Xander off that he had tried so hard to stop her, tried to explain that everything would be all right, and she had just knocked him unconscious and ran off -- apparently directly to the Council.

"Andrew, they trust me. I can handle this." Turning towards the sound of a breathy sigh, Xander could see the ladies in question. Their skin shimmering white in the glow of the African stars and the crescent moon. "I can fix this." In truth, Xander didn't think that things should be fixed, but that wasn't what Andrew wanted to hear.

"Xander, Xander, Xander."

Andrew was very lucky that Xander couldn't reach through the cell phone and strangle that tutting noise out of his scrawny throat. Calm; he needed to be calm. Giving Andrew only half an ear, Xander, shifted so he would have a better view of Willow's tongue lapping hard at Buffy's clit, while Buffy's back arched off the earth, her fingers pulling hard at her own nipples.

"Xander, are you there? Wow, I don't even know how your cell phone still has a charge."

"Oh yeah, Andrew you've got my ear." An ear Xander didn't care about because he had his cock in hand, stroking up and down, trying to match the rhythm of Willow's mouth. "One of the local villages has a generator. I've been charging it there." Why not? Dead men don't mind if you use their stuff.

"I've been researching, and I know all about the Primals and the predatory acts. Combining this with some other voodoo and primitive magic, I'm sure we can De-Manimalize them."

"That's good, Andrew." And it was good because Xander wasn't concerned about having to deal with Andrew trying to do magic. After all, couldn't say a spell if someone was ripping out your throat and munching on your entrails. Slicking his thumb with pre-come, Xander rimmed the head of his cock, pressing hard and digging into the slit. With a little concentration he was able to stop himself from breathing hard into the phone.

Buffy wasn't trying hard to hide anything. She thrashed -- poor Willow was going to have a bruise or two in the morning. Not that Willow seemed to mind, her fingers playing rough with Buffy's clit and her face, wet and shinny with Buffy's come. Andrew was prattling details over the phone, and Xander was thinking about where he wanted to bury his cock. Willow's mouth was hot, amazing, and Buffy knew how to use every goddamned muscle in her body -- there was no bad. Of course, Xander was thinking about how sweet Andrew's ass might be. Buried balls deep, making him squeak, lapping blood out of a shoulder wound or two. Then Andrew said something that stopped him cold.

"Giles? What did you say about Giles? Our connection's not that good." Yeah, it was hard to reach out and touch someone with your cock when they're a hundred miles away. Stupid joke, but it made Xander laugh; laugh like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"I said that it took some fancy foot work to get Giles to send his diary. Fancy because I didn't actually tell Giles. I should've told Giles, but he's under a lot of stress trying to keep the Council in line... Ge doesn't need to know that Willow and Buffy are possessed by hyenas. Not if we can fix it. I mean, that's why you didn't call, wasn't it? Xander, why are you laughing?"

Biting his lip, Xander squeezed his cock hard and then began to slowly rub again. And maybe the news wasn't so bad after all. Buffy didn't seem bothered by it, but apparently she was tired of the multiple orgasms. Willow had been flipped onto her back and was having her tits sucked so hard that she was moaning and crying at the same time.

"Andrew, I'm laughing so hard because I was pissed at you; thought you had ratted us out. This is the last thing that Giles should hear about. And Andrew? I cannot emphasize enough that you should not tell Giles." Standing up, Xander started walking towards the girls. He'd get rid of the phone in a sec and help the girls have some fun. Buffy stopped him with a growl.

With a sigh, Xander sat on the hard earth, a few feet closer now. "Andrew, I can't tell you how hard it's been to keep up with these woman? Pushy just doesn't begin to describe it. But I needed to prove to Giles that I could take care of it myself, you know?"

Andrew's voice was almost solemn. "I know."

Biting back a laugh, Xander didn't ask how badly Andrew wanted to suck Giles cock.

But then Andrew's tone changed, got excited. "Actually, from what I've been reading about hyenas, it's not a surprise. The females are the pack leaders, usually bigger than the males and don't like to be pushed around." He gave those stats like he was talking about a D&D monster.

"Yeah, Buffy's definitely an alpha. It's a good thing I'm working with all my senses." Leaning back, Xander slipped a wet finger into his ass, testing one of his more pleasurable senses. "Tell me, Andrew, what did you think of the fish?"

"The fish? I liked the fish, kinda prehistoric. You know, you're the only one that sent a gift. I was going to mount it on the wall of my office, but I couldn't decide what angle was better, cause it's interesting all around and I, I like to, well you know, touch it." Andrew squeaked again. "Uh- because it has an interesting texture and I like to touch it even if I tend to cut myself on the scales." No way there was any air left in Andrew's lungs. "We'll be working together soon, Xander."

Xander could almost see the bright look in Andrew's eyes. Smiling, he let a little of the lust into his voice. "That's right, Andrew, I'll be working you hard when you get here. So, you bled because of my gift. That means we've got something special between us, huh?"

It was quiet on the other end of the phone, Xander bet he knew what Andrew was doing with his other hand. And there was a nice image, Andrew on his knees, jacking off as fast as he could just to please Xander, so Xander wouldn't slit his throat this time. Oh, and maybe with those paper cuts on his fingers, so there was a little blood in the air and on Andrew's cock, begging Xander to sample. Xander glanced at his girls, shining brighter than the African stars, and thought that it was good; it was all good.

Andrew cleared his throat. "Uh Xander, how did it happen? Were you immune from the hyena magic after your earlier experience?"

Running his fingers over the socket where his eye had been, Xander tensed as little green sparkles kindled in the darkness--painful things that made him grit his teeth. There was the beneficial side effect that he didn't let loose the maniacal laughter on his lips.

"Caleb, it was Caleb that did it. The way he took my eye; it saved me." Praise Caleb and whatever evil brought him to Sunnydale. "The hyena's couldn't possess me without being able to see into both my eyes. Bet no one saw that coming." Xander did laugh that time, because eyesight jokes always made him laugh now.

Of course, Xander might have mixed up some details. All those bitches, Andrew included, petting poor Xander after he lost his eye. So fucking focused on what Caleb took away that they never thought about what creepy preacher man might have given him.

The eyes were the windows of the soul -- a pile of intellectual crap that spurred a thousand sophomore essays. Essays, piles of meaningless words that only existed to give English teachers a cheap thrill over having tortured another generation of schleps. Xander would have happily told his English teachers that the eyes were much more like doors, clouded in shame about instincts that were felt deeply and always repressed.

For Xander, it had been a pretty solid door that Calab had loosened it up in the jam. Now instead of being a perfect seal that door was leaking green light around the edges and through a splintered crack down the center. Now it couldn't hold the hyena back entirely--the hyena had never really left. But it wasn't like last time; Xander was still a man, who could plot and plan--the perfect merger of man and beast. Buffy and Willow hadn't been so lucky on that front, but Xander was good with being in charge for a change.

"Xander! Xander, are you okay? God this must be so hard for you, watching Willow and Buffy fall to this demon power."

Well, getting hard from watching Willow and Buffy anyway. "Yeah, I'm okay, Andrew. As soon as I set foot in Africa, I could hear them call my name. I had to go to them, but they couldn't take me." Not completely. "So, I still have all my marbles, but Buffy and Willow can still sense the connection between us. They let me get close enough to touch every once in a while, you know? Hey, but maybe you don't; I'll show you when you get here."

Xander brushed Willow's fingers off the phone and directed them to his sweat slick belly. With a little smile, she began to rub and pinch, tugging at his belly hairs and nipples.

"Show? Touch- oh, uhm-" Squeak. "Uh, Xander, what's that noise? Sounds like a dog panting."

"Relax, Andrew. It's just the girls; they're feeling friendly tonight, but aren't so much into talking anymore." Based on the way Buffy was lightly batting his cock, Xander was relieve that she was making happy noises, and doubtlessly, he'd be making happy noises himself soon.

"Wow, that's just so... Don't worry, Xander. I'm you're man. I'll be there soon to help you out with them."

Rubbing a thumb across the head of his cock, Xander brought up a drop of come to Willow's mouth where it was greedily licked. Not to be denied, Buffy bent down and began lapping at his length.

"Good to know, Andrew. I could use the help; they're a handful." Holding the phone away, Xander let out a hungry growl as Buffy impatiently mounted him, slamming down and clenching her muscles.

Bringing the phone back to his ear, Xander let his need creep into his voice. "Gotta go, Andrew. But I can't wait until you get here. A guy gets lonely in this kind of set up, if you know what I mean."

Andrew squeaked and then started breathing hard. Xander liked that, liked that a lot, couldn't wait to make it happen when he was slamming repeatedly into Andrew's tender young ass.

"I'll- I'll be coming tomorrow, Xander!"

Andrew hung up and Xander tossed the phone, laughing.

"Coming tomorrow? Liar, liar, bet you're hand's already sticky, boy."

Reaching up, Xander grabbed Willow's hair and pulled her into a harsh kiss. As expected, Buffy doubled up her pace, hating to not be the center of attention. Releasing Willow, Xander couldn't help but pant when he felt his balls tighten up.

"And to think, girls, I thought we were just getting lunch delivered tomorrow. Turns out, we're just getting a new pack mate." The girls couldn't seem to care less as they feasted on what they had. A few minutes Xander didn't care either, as he growled his orgasm to the green tinted African stars.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Written Beth C. as a back-up for Enfaith's UC Shipper Ficathon. Requirements: Buffy/Giles/Wesley or Buffy/Xander/Willow - darkfic, no fluff.
> 
> Notes: Thanks to Violet for the invaluable advice and beta. Thanks also to Wolfling and Mad Poetess for being my guides to the Marvel Universe and other pop-culture resources.


End file.
